The purpose of this study was to determine the clinical usefulness of a new combination chemotherapy for advanced Hodgkin's disease which is no longer responsive to conventional chemotherapy. Patients with advanced Hodkin's disease have received treatment with streptozotocin 0.5mg/M2 daily for five days, CCNU 100mg/M2 on day 1, bleomycin 15mg/M2 IM on days 1 and 8, and adriamycin 45mg/M2 on day 1 with cycles repeated each 28 days if blood counts permit. Seventeen patients have been currently entered onto this study and three are too early for evaluation and among the remaining 14 patients, there have been 4 complete remissions, 5 partial remission and 5 failures, a remission rate of greater than 50%. The duration of the unmaintained complete remissions have been 20 plus, 12, 9, and 6 months. This combination of agents appears to have definite efficacy in this previously treated group of patients and may, therefore, be of a value in the subsequent treatment of all patients with advanced stage Hodkign's disease whether or not they received prior chemotherapy.